Lost and Found
by skyt874
Summary: The Reagan's find their youngest sister after two years. Will they be a happy family again or will something happen?
1. Reunion

Danny had gotten a case where three teenage boys were killed behind a night club. When he and Jackie had found a witness who told them that a girl named Jessica Stephenson was the last one to see the boys alive Danny goes out and brings Jessica into the precinct to talk question her about what happened. Half way through someone came in "Danny you have a call from the commisoner" the detective said. Danny shook his head and told Jackie that he would be back as soon as he could. When Danny picked up the phone Frank who was sitting impatiently in his office for his oldest to pick up the phone. "Dad what is wrong I was in the middle of questioning a suspect?" Danny asked worried that Jamie, Erin, Linda, his grandfather, his two kids or nikki was hurt. "By any chance does the suspect have black hair, our color eyes, and remind you a lot of Joe?" Frank asked getting nervous all of a sudden.

He was shocked that his father could give a discription of the suspect from not even seeing her, "Yes, Dad how did you know that?" Danny said waiting for his dad to answer his question. "I know that because she is your youngest sister. She's Joe's faternal sister who went missing after Joe's death. We've been trying to find her since she ran off but no leads. Is her name Jessica Stephenson of the 86th precinct in Brookyln Joe's precinct before he died?" Frank asked having an idea that that answer would be yes. Danny was speechless not really able to speak for a few moments "I have another sister and you never told me about her!" Danny yelled not really meaning to but he had to get it out of the way. Meanwhile back in the interogation room.

Jessica who was still wearing her police uniform, slammed her hands on the table "I'm a respected cop out of the 86th precinct in Brooklyn and you suspect me to tell you where I was the night the three boys were killed. FINE! I was at my desk filing paper work away and five other cops could verify that to. Now i'm leaving" Jessica said before pushing the table closer to Jackie and shotting up and walking out of the room. Danny stopped her "Where are you going? We are not done yet now sit down!" Danny said sternly "Dad if you need come down here come down here now.

Frank hung up the phone and got a car to drive him to his son's precinct and fast. When Frank got there he saw Dannny and Jackie leaning against the wall watching Jessica making sure she doesn't go anywhere. Danny walked up to Frank "Jamie and Erin are on their way down right now they should be here in a few..." Danny didn't finish as Jamie and Erin walked in the door "What is it Danny all we got was that we were needed here as soon as we could?" Erin asked Jamie just nodded. Danny looked at Frank, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys this sooner but you have another sibling. Her name is Nicole Ann Reagan, she's Joe's faternal twin sister. She's been missing since Joe's death two years ago." Frank said walking over to Jessica who just looks up.

"What am I still doing here comissoner?" She asked. "Your here because we've been looking all over for you. My youngest daughter, I'm happy we finally found you after two long years." Frank said going in to hug Jessica but she then pulls away. "I don't know what your talking about comissoner I'm Jessica Stephenson not your daughter." Jessica said getting up but Danny pushes her back into the chair, feeling bad that he might be hurting his sister but he was trying to help his father help her remember who she was. "NIcole you have to listen to Frank I know you might not remember everything right now because your old baby sitters told you that you were adopted. You becoming a cop dissappointed them right?" Danny asked.

Jessica just looked at Danny confused at how he knew so much and then nodded "Yeah in fact they yelled at me and John hit me a few times when he found out." She said flinching as she remembered telling her dad. Danny punched the wall which was behind him now, he moved so that he could read Nicole's face, "Your biological father is Frank Reagan, you have two brother me Danny, Jamie who is standing a few feet to your left, Erin to your right is your older sister. Your a Reagan that why you became a cop." Danny said watching Nicole's face show some rememberence and smiled "Welcome back sis." Danny said hugging Nicole and then Jamie and Erin ran in hugging Nicole and welcoming her back as well.


	2. Sunday Dinner

The next day just happened to be a Sunday and while Nicole was upstairs getting ready for dinner she had a flashback of one of the days she was beaten by John and froze holding onto the door handle. Frank came up to check on how Nicole was holding up but when he got up there and found Nicole curled into the corner shaking he walked in bending down to her level "Are you all right Nicole?" He asked but when he didn't get an answer from Nicole he bent down giving her a hug "Everything will be all right Nicole we will get John and Rebecca for this I promise." Franks said.

Meanwhile at Danny and Linda's place, "Sweetie can I talk to you and the kids for a second?" Danny asked his wife and two kids from the living room. Linda, Jack and Sean came in "What's the matter dad?" Jack asked "Are you hurt?" Sean asked. Danny shook his head hugging his kids, "No kids i'm not hurt but I wanted you guys to know that you will be meeting somone new it's my youngest sister Nicole, she's been missing for two years and might not remember any of you so don't feel to bad if she doesn't respond please. She doesn't really mean to be rude it might just be to over whelming for her right now. She was taken by a bad man and beaten pretty badly." Danny said hugging Linda.

At Erin's place she had already talked to Nikki about her Aunt Nicole who she was named after. Nikki had planned to make Nicole a card to welcome her back into the family again. Erin smiled helping Nikki out with the card giving her Nicole's full name to write on the car.

Later at dinner that night Nicole was pretty silent just eating dinner and thinkingg of some of the bad times she had with John. Danny and Linda look at Nicole wondering what they could do to help her out. Jamie is the one that comes up with the idea and makes a funny comment about swallowing an action figure that Danny had when he was little, "It's a talent I can swallow almost anything and not cough it back up. Like mom's earing that she never wore again after i swallowed them" Jamie said smiling. The others started laughing Sean covered his face almost feeling like he is going to through up.

The joke seemed to work and make to work it made Nicole laugh. After dinner she got up to help Danny and Jamie clean the dishes. "Can I help with anything?" Nicole asked causing Danny and Jamie to look up from the dishes, "Nah it's all right Nickster we got it but thanks for offering the help." Danny and Jamie said in unison. Nicole nodded and headed into the living room and sat down to watch the game with Frank and the others once Danny and Jamie got done with the dishes.

The game started at 6:30 that night. Nicole managed to watch half of the game before falling asleep her head falling onto Danny's shoulder. Danny feels a soft thud hit his shoulder and smiled rubbing Nicole's back, "I missed you a lot little sis, never take off like that again okay?" Danny said not expecting an answer from Nicole but then smiled as Nicole answered with a mummble.


End file.
